List of promotional sets
This article lists all promotional LEGO sets released to date. Co-brands Air Canada * 610 Rescue Helicopter * 611 Air Canada Jet Plane Blockbuster * 3330 Play Pak * 3331 Play Pak * 3332 Play Pak * 3333 Play Pak Canada Post * 105 Canada Post Truck * 107 Canada Post Mail Truck Chocomel * 1620 Chocolate Factory Coca-Cola * 1177 Santa's Truck Color Line * 1955 Color Line Ferry * 2149 Color Line Container Truck * 2186 Color Line Promotional Set * 2187 Color Line Promotional Set * 2188 Color Line Promotional Set Crest * 1560 Basic Building Set Danone * 2130 Duck * 2131 Hippo * 2132 Cow * 2133 Bull * 2134 Bison * 2840 Girl * 2841 Boy Duracell * 7216 Gold Good Guy * 7217 Duracell Bad Guy Emirates * 1973 Emirates Airliner - Town Emirates FINNJET * 1575 FINNJET Ship Frestis * 2709 Snowmobile Galeria Kaufhof * 3323 German National Player and Ball * 3324 World Team Player and Ball Honda * 1237 ASIMO Jack in the Box * 2121 FreeStyle Polybag * 2122 FreeStyle Polybag * 2123 FreeStyle Polybag * 2127 FreeStyle Polybag Kabaya * 1274 Light Hover * 1275 Chainsaw Bulldozer * 1276 Helicopter Transport * 1277 Drill Craft * 1279 Cunningham's Dinofinder * 1281 Mike's Dinohunter * 1286 Knight's Kingdom Cart * 1287 Defense Archer * 1288 Fire Cart * 1289 Catapult * 1290 Lava Buggy * 1291 Power Bike * 1292 Ice Explorer * 1293 Swamp Craft * 1294 Fire Helicopter * 1295 Water Rider * 1296 Land Scooper * 1297 Speed Patroller * 2155 Plane * 2156 Racer * 2157 Boat * 2158 Copter * 2889 Crusader's Cart * 2890 King's Catapult * 2891 Wizard's Cart * 2892 Crossbow Boat * 3000 Trike Buggy * 3001 Propeller Buggy * 3003 Bike Blaster * 3005 Car * 3074 Red Ninja's Dragon Glider * 3075 Ninja Master's Boat * 3076 White Ninja's Attack Cart * 3077 Ninja Shogun's Small Fort Kellogg's * 3055 Adventurers Car Kraft * 1 Mini-Wheel Model Maker No.1 LEGO Chess * 2586 LEGO Chess Promotional Set LEGO Island * 2181 Infomaniac LEGO Truck Event 2004 * 10156 LEGO Truck LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game preorder * 30132 Captain Jack Sparrow LEGO Shop * 2856197 Shadow ARF Trooper - Free when $75 / £50 or more is spent on online shopping at www.shop.lego.com on 3rd-4th of May 2011 * 40305 LEGO Brand Store Maersk * 10152 Maersk Sealand Container Ship McDonald's * 1388 Huki * 1389 Onepu * 1390 Maku * 1391 Jala * 1392 Kongu * 1393 Matoro * 1642 Sea Eagle * 1643 Lightning Striker * 1644 Wind Whirler * 1645 Gyro Bird * 1646 Land Laser * 1647 Turbo Force * 1648 Swamp Stinger * 1649 Sea Skimmer * 1841 Number 7 * 1912 McDonald's Promotional Set A * 1913 McDonald's Promotional Set B * 1914 McDonald's Promotional Set C * 1915 McDonald's Promotional Set D * 1919 Happy Meal Set * 1995 Number 4 * 2025 Number 8 * 2032 Number 1 * 2045 Number 5 * 2047 Number 6 * 2069 Number 2 * 2075 Number 3 * 2719 Heli-Monster * 2728 The Chopper * 2729 Quattro Leg * 2742 Loudspeaker * 2743 Pendulum Nose * 2744 Propeller Man * 2757 Bad Monkey * 2759 Rotor-Head * 7925 Fashion Designer Kit * 7926 Fashion Designer Kit * 7927 Fashion Designer Kit * 7928 Fashion Designer Kit * 7929 Fashion Designer Kit * 7930 Fashion Designer Kit * 7931 Fashion Designer Kit MD Foods/Arla * 1581 Arla Milk Delivery Truck * 1952 Dairy Tanker Milka * 1127 Santa * 1128 Santa on Skis * 1129 Santa on Reindeer Renault * 1750 Renault Race Car Royal Dutch Touring Club * 1519 ANWB Shop SAS Airlines * 3234 Fantasy Boat Shell * 1254 Shell Convenience Store * 2256 F1 Ferrari Stena Line * 1054 P&O Stena Ferry The Sun / News of the World * 30121 Grem * 30130 Mini Black Pearl * 30131 Jack Sparrow with Raft Tine * 1029 Milk Delivery Truck Toys 'R' Us * 30200 Zombie Coffin Car - Available at Toys 'R' Us in United States. * 30201 Ghost Polybag - Available at Toys 'R' Us in United States. VELUX * 1854 House with Roof-Windows Velveeta * 1 Velveeta Promotional Set No 1 * 2 Velveeta Promotional Set No 2 * 3 Velveeta Promotional Set No 3 * 4 Velveeta Promotional Set No 4 * 5 Velveeta Promotional Set No 5 * 6 Velveeta Promotional Set No 6 Weetabix * 00-1 Weetabix Castle * 00-2 Weetabix Promotional House 1 * 00-3 Weetabix Promotional House 2 * 00-4 Weetabix Promotional Windmill * 00-7 Weetabix Promotional LEGO Village Multiple brands * 1100 Sky Pirates - Airlines including Braathen, SAFE, SAS Airlines and Maersk * 1180 Space Port Moon Buggy - New World Supermarkets, Little Chef * 1185 Mini River Ninja - New World Supermarkets, Little Chef * 1187 Glider - New World Supermarkets, Little Chef * 1562 Basic Building Set - Crest and Pepsi * 2147 Dragon Fly - British Airways/SAS * 2148 LEGO Truck - Imagination Celebration Road Show * 2230 Helicopter and Raft - City - Airlines including Thomson, Chinese Airlines and Sterling * 2531 Helicopter with Jeep Cargo - Several airlines * 2718 Airport and Ground Crew - Available with some Air 2000 flights. * 4032 Passenger Plane - Promotional versions released by Aerofloat, ANA, Austrian Air, EL AL, Iberia, JAL, KLM, Lauda, Malaysian Air, SAS, Snowflake and SWISS. Each contained stickers for that airline. ANA version also contained a promotional bag with LEGO images and an ANA logo. SAS version also seemed to contain two extra pieces. * 30141 Jet-Pack - Free with purchases over a certain amount, see article for more information. * 40076 Zombie Car - Free with purchases over a certain amount, see article for more information. Unspecified brands * 1261 Tea with Bumble Bee - Unspecified airline * 1516 Theatre - Unspecified French promotion * 1772 Airport Container Truck - Unspecified airline * 1773 Airline Maintenance Vehicle with Trailer - Unspecified airline * 1774 Aircraft - Unspecified airline * 1775 Aircraft - Unspecified airline * 1808 Light Aircraft and Ground Support - Unspecified airline * 2064 Rescue Plane - Unspecified airline * 2165 Rhinocerous - Unspecified promotion * 2166 Animal - Unspecified promotion * 2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew - Airline Town * 2769 Aircraft and Boat - Airline Town * 2928 Airline Promotional Set - Airline Town Category:Promotional sets